Breaking down the walls
by simbagirl
Summary: It had been two months since he had saved her life. Two months since he had killed Lauren for her sake.
1. Cold stare

Title?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alias_ or any of the characters in the show.

Authors note: This story takes place after _Resurrection._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Get you hand of me.

Her eyes were cold and her voice dangerously low.

He didn't let go of her shoulder. He just stood there and looked at her,

a small smile playing on his lips.

- And if I don't?

- Take your hand of me or I'll make you. And that could hurt.

This was killing him. He yearned to touch her, to feel her soft skin

under his fingers. To hold her in his arms. To kiss her. Make love to her.

It had been two months since he had saved her life. Two months since he

had killed Lauren for her sake. Two agonizing months since he had been

able to hold her. Kiss her.

He didn't sleep well, if he sleept at all. Dreams that he had come to late and

she was dead, that Lauren had killed her plagued his mind. Dreams that

made him wake up screaming her name, tears streaming down his face.

Or he dreamt that he was making love to her. He didnt know which dream

that was worse.

In both dreams he lost her. In both dreams it was Lauren who shot her.

Sydney had pulled away from him. Acted as were just co workers. As if

there wasn't any feelings between them. As if they didn't love each other.

But he loved her. God knew how much he loved her. And he wasn't

going to loose her again. He had let her go once, he wasn't about to

do it again. If he had to fight her, then so be it.

- Don't make promises you can't keep.

His voice was deliberately careless and he knew it would piss her off.

He_ wanted _it to piss her off. To make her show some feelings.

Even anger would be a welcome change from the coldness that was

constant in her eyes these days.

TBC...

Should I continue? Review please.


	2. Feelings

She didn't sleep much. She didn't want to sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming

and dreaming meant nightmares. And in her fucked up world, nightmares

was the last thing she needed.

It had been two months since Vaughn had saved her life and shot Lauren.

Two months since she had been able to sleep a whole night without taking

sleeping pills. Two months since she had felt safe in his arms.

And two months ago since she stopped caring. Stopped feeling.

When she had found those documents in Wittenburg she had wanted

her father dead. Wanted the person who had murdered her mother to die.

Painfully.

When she saw him standing in the doorway she had wanted to kill him

so badly that she been scared of herself. Sure, she had killed before.

Shot people and watched them die infront of her. But she had never

felt that rage that she had felt when she saw her father standing there.

Never felt the urge to kill someone with her bare hands. Not until now.

She knew that Vaughn was worried about her, but she didn't have

the energy to do anything about it. Didn't have the energy to deal

with the feelings she knew he still had for her. The feelings she knew

that was in her heart if she would let herself look.

She was cold. Pushed him away. Refused to let herself feel. Convinsed

herself that she didn't love him, that she never loved him. Convinsed

herself that the only thing she felt towards him was friendship, if

even that.

She tried and she tried hard. Tried to let the hate she felt towards her father

grow until it was the only feeling she felt. She tried to hate Vaughn.

But her heart betrayed her.

_Get you hand of me. _

She tried to be angry at him. Tried to not feel the wave of love that washed

over her every time he touched her.

_And if I don't?_

Oh Vaughn. He wouldn't give up this time. Wouldn't back away like he

had done before. He could be stubborn if he wanted to and now he

was obviously fed up with her behavior.

_Take your hand of me or I'll make you. And that could hurt. _

She didn't mean that. She hadn't meant any of the harsh things she

had said to him in the last two months. But the wall around her

heart was there for a reason and she wouldn't give in that easily.

_Don't make promises you can't keep._

She had underestimated him. She hadn't thought that he would go

so far. That he would challenge her into a fight. That he would force

her into feeling something, _anything_, other then hate.

She should have known better. He was Vaughn. The only person that

could get through to her.

And she surprised both of them by bursting into tears. She cried for

first time in months. He pulled her into his arms and she felt safe.

Safe for the first time in two months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

I know that this may not be so good, but can you please review?


End file.
